Ways to Annoy the Death Note Characters
by XxEijibabyxX
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I love the anime death note and decided to make one of these kinds of fanfictions for it. We all know that there are a million ways to annoy your favorite character from Death Note.
1. L

Ways to Annoy the Death Note characters

L

Everyone knows that there is a million ways to annoy the characters from Death Note and I love this anime so much that I am making a fanfiction about it...plus there's the fact that I am dying of boredom once again. There aren't some people mentioned in here and that is because I don't feel like adding them. Please R&R or Mello will shoot you...wait that happens anyway.

1.) Replace all of his sweets with vegetables

2.) Steal all of Mello's chocolate bars and then put them in L's house.

3.)Redo his hair (you know with braids and ribbons) and his clothes (make him look pretty!), then make him have a tea party with Near's dolls.

4.) Switch his wardrobe with Mello's.

5.) Take a razor to his head when he isn't looking.

6.) Drink a lot of iced coffee so that you are really hyper, then handcuff yourself to him and throw the key away. :)

7.) Pretend to be a ninja and karate chop his computer.

8.) When he gets a new computer, keep asking him to play "EZ maze" on

9.) Take an embarrassing photo of him and set it as his background.

10.) Tickle him like crazy (sorry I had to do that one)

11.) Play the waffle song as his theme song.

12.) Put super glue all over his chair.

13.) Replace his shampoo with blonde dye.

14.) Poke him in the stomach constantly.

15.) Replace his jeans with really short shorts.

16.) When walking in public with him, at random people, point and scream "The enemy!"

17.) Blast heavy metal music in his ear.

18.) But in on his phone calls and start taking about irrelevant things.

19.) Go party boy on him (This is for the guys only and if you don't know who party boy is then start watching "Jackass")

20.) Show him a naked picture of Light.

21.) Put him on the hood of your car and floor it.

22.) Every time he says something, at the end say "would you like sweets with that?"

23.) Keep asking if he is really Kira.

24.) Ask him if he is Near's father.

25.) Keep calling him Milkshakes.

26.) Ask if he borrowed Gaara's eyeliner recently.

27.) Boil his ice cream.

28.) Tell him that he isn't the best detective anymore because Matsuda is better.

29.) When you are in the elevator say "Oh my god did you hear that cable snap?"

30.) Tell him your problems. L really wants to know.


	2. Light

Ways to Annoy the Death Note Characters

Light

1.) Call him Kira when you are talking to him as loudly as possible in public.

2.) Ask him why he is a model for Abercrombie and Fitch, and Hollister. (Continue on 3)

3.) When he says he's not, show him pictures (that you _didn't _make) of him posing like a model.

4.) Keep asking him about what _things_ he and Ryuk do in his room all day.

5.) Tell him that Ryuk and L watch him while he's sleeping.

6.) While he is sleeping, put my guinea pig on his stomach close to his face, facing him.

7.) Tape a picture of Ryuk to his forehead while he's sleeping.

8.) Keep telling him that you know what he did last night.

9.) In the middle of summer, wake him up with the song "The Very First Christmas" from spongebob and make sure it is very loud.

10.) Secretly paint his nails pink.

11.) Replace his shampoo with blue dye.

12.) "Accidentally" set him on fire.

13.) Put a real live tarantula on his laptop keyboard.

14.) Spike his coffee with laxatives.

15.) Before he puts his shoes on, stuff them with mayo.

16.) Tell him that Mikami wants him for _other _reasons.

17.) Keep saying "We all know that you want to meet Near for your own special purposes, but we can't always get what we want."

18.) Take embarrassing pictures of Mello and Near, and actually paste them all over Light's wall.

19.) Explode his computer with yaoi and porn.

20.) Host a huge party at his house and invite all of his old girlfriends...don't forget Misa and Takada. (Continue on 21)

21.) Tape the girl fight and post it on youtube.

22.) Whenever you have to give him important information, and he asks you for it, tell him dog commands first like make him sit, lie down, speak, and beg. (Continue on 23)

23.) When he gets even more pissed off, ask him to give you his paw.

24.) Throw shurikens and kunais at him. (Continue on 25)

25.) When he asks you why you did that, blame it all on Matsuda.

26.) Whenever around the Task Force, keep going on about how you saw Light at Blockbuster renting XXX movies.

27.) Hide all of L's sweets in his house.

28.) Replace his wardrobe with Misa's.

29.) Start beating the shit out of him for no reason.

30.) Whenever you are infront of a lot of people, yell "No I don't want to have sex with you!" and run away screaming "SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!"


	3. Matt

Ways to Annoy the Death Note Characters

Matt

1.) Destroy all of his game systems infront of his face.

2.) Put lunch meat in all of his video game cases.

3.) Pull back his goggles and let go.

4.) Tell him that Mello secretly loves him.

5.) Steal all of his cigarettes.

6.) Keep asking him how many respiratory cancers he has.

7.) Beat the crap out of his car.

8.) Whenever he says something, say "That's what you think."

9.) Wear a bicycle helmet and act like you are retarted.

10.) Spray everything that he touches with Lysol.

11.) Adjust the tint on his TV so that everyone looks green.

12.) Repeat what he says as a question.

13.) Stand over his shoulder while he's playing video games, and mumble random stuff.

14.) Sing along with opera.

15.) Play the same song on any CD fifty times.

16.) Make Fax and Modem noises.

17.) Disassemble your pen and "accidentally" flip the ink cartridge across the room.

18.) Skip around him in circles.

19.) Dress up as Mello and chase him around the house.

20.) Drum on everything.

21.) Tie jingle bells to his clothes.

22.) Hum songs that will get stuck in his head like "Feliz Navidad" or Mr. Roger's theme song.

23.) Scuff your feet on the carpet and then touch him.

24.) When talking to him, always stare two inches to his right.

25.) When he's doing something really important on a video game, hit the on switch so the system turns off.

26.) Act Drunk.

27.) Talk to yourself a lot.

28.) Put electrical tape over the headlights on his car.

29.) Ask him to prove everything that he says.

30.) Call the pizza place from someone's house and send the pizza to his address.


	4. Mello

Ways to Annoy the Death Note Characters

Mello

1.) Hide all of his chocolate bars in the SPK office.

2.) Tell him that he has diabetes and therefore cannot eat anymore chocolate.

3.) Keep telling him that he'll never be the best and that he is infact worse than Misa and Mikami.

4.) Put a bunch of yaoi pictures of him and Near all over his room.

5.) Steal his gun and replace it with one that shoots bubbles. (Continue on 6)

6.) When he points it at you, encourage him to shoot, then watch him get pissed off as bubbles come out.

7.) Cosplay as him 24/7.

8.) Buy a 30 lb. Hershey's chocolate bar and rub it in his face, then eat the whole thing.

9.) Keep claiming that he is the chocolate guy from Spongebob.

10.) Whenever he's in the middle of saying something important say: "Chocolate...did you say...chocolate?" then run around screaming "CCHHOOCCOOLLAATTEE!!"

11.) Keep asking if he is a transexual.

12.) Call him Mello Wonka (continue on 13)

13.) Keep begging him to take you to his chocolate factory. (Continue on 14)

14.) Ask if the other members of the mafia are his oompa loompas.

15.) Go on and brag about Near constantly.

16.) Ask him if wearing tight leather got him to the top of the mafia. (Continue on 17)

17.) If he asks why, tell him that the other members were checking him out.

18.) Put Near's toys all over the floor.

19.) Replace all of his chocolate with skittles.

20.) Tell him that Near wants to work with him for "other" purposes.

21.) Ask him retarted questions.

22.) Replace his motorcycle with a pink tricycle.

23.) Tell him that since Kira needs a face and name to kill, make him wear a Near mask in public.

24.) Handcuff him, then "accidentally" drop the key down the sink.

25.) Start telling him your whole entire life story from the beginning.

26.) Make hin wear those really huge sunglasses out in public.

27.) Tell him that Matt loves him.

28.) Draw a mustache on his face with a sharpie marker while he sleeps, and don't tell him about it.

29.) While he tries to talk to you, scream "YAAAHHH!!" in his face.

30.) Call him late at night and say "Your going to die in seven days, but I forgot to tell you that six days ago."


	5. Misa

Ways to Annoy the Death Note Characters

Misa

1.) Tell her that Light does not love her and never will.

2.) Dye parts of her hair green.

3.) Pretend to write her name in the death note.

4.) Tell her that the more sweets that she eats, the more she look like L.(Weight wise)

5.) Steal all of her make up, forcing her to go out in public without it and buy more.

6.) Pretend to write Light's name in the Death Note in front of her.

7.) Keep going on about how Takada is wwwaaayyy more perfect for Light than she'll ever be.

8.) Tell her that the reason she calls everyone a pervert is because she is actually one herself..

9.) When she's going on a date with Light, insist that you should come along. (Continue on 10)

10.) When they let you, do everything you can to ruin the date. (Especially mention Takada a lot)

11.) Address her as "Barbie"

12.) Switch her wardrobe with Light's

13.) Tell her about that girl you saw with Light the other day.

14.) At the most random time, yell "YOU'RE A PROSTITUTE?!"

15.) Keep asking if it's a boy or a girl.

16.) Give her one hundred cups of coffee, then lock her in a room with Light only.

17.) Ask her if she's the one who started Light's modeling career.

18.) When she's sleeping, cut off parts of her yellow/green hair.

19.) Push her into the street when a car is coming.

20.) Tell her that Rem loves Light, despite the rules.

21.) Give her Sidoh's notebook.

22.) Show her "Light's new LOL" on youtube over and over again.

23.) When she's alone with Light, play the song "rape me"

24.) Give her the "anorexia help hotline" number, and tell her it's Light's number.

25.) Keep asking her to come out of the closet.

26.) Tell her that she's so ugly, even Demegawa wouldn't date her.

27.) Trip her.

28.) Handcuff her to Higuchi.

29.) Tell her that she's the second Kira because she's still depressed about her parents death.

30.) Show her yaoi pictures that include Light.


	6. Near

Ways to Annoy the Death Note Characters

Near

1.) Keep asking him if he is really Kira, but is blaming Light instead.

2.) Ask him embarrassing questions.

3.) Bug him about why you weren't invited to his tea party.

4.) Replace his toys with stuffed animals.

5.) When he's talking to Light, yell into the microphone "NO LIGHT! NEAR WILL NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOU! GOSH STOP FLIRTING!"

6.) Keep telling him that Mello is total awesomeness and he already beat him.

7.) Smash all of his robots infront of his face.

8.) Keep blowing over his house of cards.

9.) Color his puzzle pieces different colors. (Continue on 10)

10.) After coloring them, write different letters on them.

11.) Write "Kira Rawks!" on the back of every one of his shirts.

12.) Tell the whole SPK that he's gay. (Continue on 13)

13.) Dye his clothes pink and shrink them to prove it.

14.) Replace the list of toys that Rester is supposed to get Near, with one that lists more personal things (Ex. - condoms)

15.) Bust into the SPK room unknowingly, and break all of Near's toys. (Continue on 16)

16.) Tape the whole thing and post it on youtube, make sure to show Mello too!

17.) Keep asking if L is his real father. (Continue on 18)

18.) (Girls only) Tell him that you are really his mom.

19.) Scold him about everything.

20.) Also when he's talking to Light, randomly blast music into the microphone.

21.) Replace all of his finger puppets with barbie dolls.

22.) Keep telling him that Mikami is in love with him.

23.) Instead of buying him more toys, buy him Dance Dance Revolution. (Continue on 24)

24.) Make him verse Mello (continue on 25)

25.) Tell Near that if he wins, he'll get more toys, and if Mello wins, you'll buy him chocolate. Set the level of both to "heavy" and tape the whole thing.

26.) Whenever he says something scream "WRONG!"

27.) Laugh menacingly whenever he talks about Kira.

28.) Keep bragging about how awesome Mello is.

29.) Act like a shinigami and keep begging him for apples.

30.) Kick him in the face at random times, when he asks you why you did that, tell him you were practicing your capoiera.


	7. The Shinigami

Ways to Annoy the Death Note Characters

The Shinigami (specifically Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh)

1.) Buy a whole bunch of apples (continue on 2)

2.) Eat the apples infront of them.

3.) Tantalize Sidoh with chocolate bars.

4.) Jump on one of their backs and shout "Piggy back ride!"

5.) Insult Misa infront of Rem.

6.) Keep complaining that you are bored.

7.) Go up to one of them and hit them in the head with a heavy book when they aren't looking.

8.) Sing the Elmo's world song.

9.) Tell Ryuk that Rem loves him despite the rules.

10.) Tell Rem that Ryuk loves her despite the rules.

11.) Tell Sidoh that the other two are against him.

12.) Tell Ryuk that you'll give him an apple if he will fly around the world.

13.) Have everyone (even random people) touch the Death Note. (Continue on 14)

14.) Watch them go nuts, then tape it and repeatedly show it to them.

15.) Freak out and try to kill them, knowing that you probably can't.

16.) Ask Ryuk where he got the lipstick.

17.) Tell them that they should have been in Michael Jackson's Thriller.

18.) Randomly start dancing infront of them to any music you hear (even nothing.)

19.) Blast old music in their ear (like Beethoven or something hundreds of years old)

20.) Tell them that if their hand is bigger than their face, they have cancer (continue on 21)

21.) Push their hand into their face.

22.) Steal Sidoh's notebook, and when he asks for it, laugh menacingly and look at one of the other two.

23.) Ask them stupid questions about humans that they can't answer.

24.) Tell Rem about how much Light hates Misa and who he's cheating on her with.

25.) Make your own Death Note and fake wings, and pretend to be a shinigami.

26.) Keep asking them about ways to annoy shinigami.

27.) Take pictures of them like as soon as they look at you so they are like unexpected. Then sell them on ebay.

28.) Ask Ryuk why he watches Light sleep.

29.) Throw apples at them when they aren't looking.

30.) Stare at them with wide eyes and a clueless look. When they talk to you just blink.


	8. Task Force

Ways to Annoy the Death Note Characters

The Task Force

1.) Make loud and random noises.

2.) Whenever Matsuda goes to say something, say "Shut up Matsuda."

3.) Belittle Matsuda.

4.) Keep talking about Light's porn obsession to Soichiro.

5.) Put up a profile for Ide on

6.) Tell Ide that if he can't get a girlfriend, then there is always Demegawa.

7.) Take their handcuffs and arrest random things (like a teddy bear)

8.) Tell then that L loves them.

9.) Show them all how good you are at making impressions of them.

10.) Shoot a gun at random times, when they look in alarm say "Nope, that wasn't Light either."

11.) Pretend to be a shinigami.

12.) Yell "OMG IT'S KIRA!" (Continue on 13)

13.) When they look say "Nope, just Light."

14.) Whenever L is about to eat something, take it and eat it.

15.) Copy L.

16.) Stalk Light.

17.) Agree with Matsuda on everything, even if it's stupid.

18.) Breath loudly in their ear when it's quiet.

19.) Narrate everything they do out loud.

20.) Hide somewhere and when they come looking for you, laugh like Peter Griffin loudly.

21.) Jump out of no where and play the tuba when they walk.

22.) When they can't see you, meow like a cat for a very long time. Don't let them know that it's you.

23.) Light off fireworks inside.

24.) Whenever they ask you to do something, run around yelling "I'm ready!"

25.) Hug L really tight when he's doing something important.

26.) Keep telling L that he's fat.

27.) Whisper to Light "Kira, I know what you did last summer."

28.) Start flipping out for no reason.

29.) Over react about everything.

30.) Give them all a menacing look when they look at you. Keep staring at them like that and if they talk to you, don't say anything, just stare.


	9. Watari

Ways to Annoy the Death Note Characters

Watari

1.) Listen to 33rpm records at 45rpm speed, and claim that the faster speed is necessary because of your "superior mental processing"

2.) Stare at the TV and claim that you see a magic picture.

3.) Dress up as L and chase him around screaming "WATARI!! WHERE'S THE SWEETS!?"

4.) Never break eye contact.

5.) When you are supposed to meet with everyone, arrive late and claim that you didn't have time to eat your lunch. Then eat raw potatoes during the meeting.

6.) At random times in a conversation say "Hello, how are you sir?" or "Have a good day, thank you!"

7.) Begin all of your sentences with "Ooh la la!"

8.) Call his pager and leave the number for the local Mcdonalds.

9.) Claim that you are fluent in over six million forms of communication.

10.) Keep clicking a pen or mechanical pencil.

11.) Keep asking him "Is this annoying? Is this annoying?" over and over again.

12.) Keep repeating "Oldy Oldy Oldy." Over and over again.

13.) Continuously open your bag or briefcase and say "You got enough air in there?"

14.) Convince him you are deaf and talk in a completely phony sign language.

15.) On pictures that he shows you of people, draw things on their faces.

16.) Every time that he asks you to do something or asks you something say "Is that a threat?"

17.) Every time you meet with him say "So we meet again!" And laugh evilly.

18.) Find out where he shops, buy the clothes, then wear them one day after he does. (This is good especially if you are the opposite gender)

19.) Keep setting the dates on the computers fifty years back and say that it is to prevent the year 2000 bug.

20.) Highlight irrelevant information in science papers, then CC them to him.

21.) In the building that you are in, lock all of the doors behind you.

22.) Insist that completely ridiculous things are true. ( Like Kira doesn't exist)

23.) Learn "Ice Ice Baby" and recite it endlessly.

24.) Leave your pantyhose hanging all over the room that you guys are investigating Kira in.

25.) Lie about obvious things such as the time of day.

26.) Leave your Metallica CD in the stereo and adjust it to the proper volume.

27.) Mow the carpet.

28.) When contacting him on the computer, type ONLY IN UPPERCASE.

29.) Poke him and say "Stop violating my personal space."

30.) Just before he's about to finish typing something really important on the computer, push the power button and claim that you thought it was the focus adjustment.


	10. Mikami

Ways to Annoy the Death Note Characters

Mikami

1.) Tell him that you are the new God because you are better than Light will ever be.

2.) Whenever he says something, right after say "Negative".

3.) When he is saying "Delete" while writing down names, holler random numbers.

4.) Staple all of his Death Note pages in the middle of the page.

5.) Over and over say "Did you hear that?" and when he says "What?" say "Oh never mind it's gone now."

6.) Keep asking what gender he is.

7.) Ask him mysterious questions and then scribble his answers in a notebook, then mutter something about psychological profiles.

8.) Erect an elaborate network of ropes in his house, then tell him that you are a spider person.

9.) Finish all of your sentences with "Accordance to the prophesy"

10.) Hide dairy products in inaccessible places.

11.) Investigate how slowly you can make a croaking noise.

12.) Ask how his love life is with Light.

13.) Wear a cape that says "Magnificent one"

14.) Pretend his pen is a CB radio, and talk to it.

15.) Tell him that he only exists in your imagination.

16.) Accuse him of a glue sniffing addiction infront of people.

17.) When he tries to talk to you, hold your hand up and say "Look, I know what you are trying to ask me, and no I will not go out with you, so try asking Light already!"

18.) Keep calling him a communist.

19.) Clear your throat every three or four words while speaking.

20.) Dance fast to slow music and slow to fast music.

21.) Demand that he should address you as "Conquistador"

22.) Develop an unnatural fear of staplers.

23.) When in the car with him, rip one off and lock all of the windows so he can't roll them down for air.

24.) Play The Twilight Zone theme song very loudly.

25.) Whenever he looks at you, grin really wide until your cheeks hurt.

26.) Learn morse code, then have conversations with him consisting entirely of "Beeeeeeep bip bip beeeeeeeeeep"

27.) Light road flares all over the place.

28.) On a hot summer day, drench him with squirt guns.

29.) Pick your earwax and use his sleeve to wipe it off.

30.) Run around with your arms out making air plane noises. Periodically crash into him, and lose a wing. Spiral, crash, and repeat.


End file.
